When a patient seeks healthcare services from a healthcare provider, an estimate of the patient's financial responsibility for the services may be provided to the patient or to a guarantor for the patient's account. The estimate may be calculated according to various factors including a selection of procedures that may be performed.
To help with accuracy of estimates and for quality assurance purposes, estimates may be tested for accuracy. Currently when testing an estimate for accuracy, the estimate may be analyzed manually against claims and payments related to the estimate. As can be appreciated, this may be a time-consuming process and may be prone to human error.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.